


Beckoned by the Boss

by channiewoo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan smut, stray kids smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channiewoo/pseuds/channiewoo
Summary: Chan is the CEO of his company and you are just his secretary. But when Chan calls you into his office. You had no idea what you were in for, but man did he show you just how well you are appreciated being his secretary.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 52





	Beckoned by the Boss

“Miss. Y/L/N, would you mind stepping into my office please?” The stoic voice says through the intercom on the office phone that resides on your desk. Being Chan’s secretary can be really tough, he is always so stern with you, and ever so demanding. Yet, you continue working for him. The money is good and you love the people you work with. Even though he’s a hard ass, you still find him very attractive. You can’t help but get turned on by him whenever he walks by your desk, or when he brushes up against you, which is not intentional. You stand up, brushing your hands over your skirt to release some wrinkles.

You stand in front of Chan’s office door, knocking with a soft thump. “Come in,” the voice behind the door says. You enter shyly, and Chan turns his chair around, looking you dead in the eyes. He’s so god damn gorgeous, especially when he shows off his dimples. “Y/N, please have a seat.” You casually walk over to the chair that resides in front of Chan’s desk. He folds his hands and places them on the desk in front of him. You can’t help but stare at his gorgeous looking hands, the size of them, how well manicured his nails are, how bony and thick his fingers are, the thought of those hands touching your body. An undetected sigh may have escaped from your mouth.

“Sir, have I done something wrong?” You say with a little bit of hesitation in your voice. You feel a little unsettled at the way he is looking at you. You cross your legs and await the brunt of whatever it is that has brought you into his office today. “Oh, babygirl you haven’t done anything wrong. But…” Chan stands up and takes a seat on his desk directly in front of you. He places his hand under your chin, bringing your attention to his.

Why did he just call you babygirl? Why is he sitting here like this in front of you like he’s going to devour you and spit you out? Your eyes wander to the tenting bulge in his pants. You bite your lip, instantly feeling a wetness pool between your legs, drenching your lacy panties. “I’m a little unsure as to what’s going on sir?” Chan looks at you with a sexy ass smirk on his face. “Do you know how sexy it is hearing you call me sir?” It’s like a ticking time bomb goes off inside your head. You gently place your hand over the bulge in his pants. “Do you need me to take care of this for you sir?” you inquire, batting your long lashes at him.

Chan bites down on his bottom lip as he places his rough, gorgeous hand over yours. “I’d love for you take care of me, but that’s not why I brought you here today, Y/N.” You remove your hand, with shock written all over your face. This isn’t the reason why Chan asked you to come into his office? “I’m sorry sir, I thought maybe… well… I’m so sorry.” You get up and fix your skirt once again. Before you can even walk away Chan grabs you by the wrist, pulling you in between his legs.

He cups your flushed pink cheeks, you instantly lean in closer, closing your eyes, possibly feeling like you’re in some sort of trance. His soft thick lips start ghosting yours, he swipes his tongue over your bottom lip. You let out a soft whimpering moan, which causes another shiver to run down your spine. That whimpering moan sends a signal to Chan’s brain. “You really want to know the reason I asked you to come into my office?” You know the reason, his cock is standing at your attention, the bulge in his pants is a dead giveaway. Your immediate reactions are correct. You can’t help but close your eyes once again, sighing under your breath. “Open those beautiful eyes babygirl. Look at me at all times, yeah?”

You shake your head in agreement at his words. Opening your eyes, you look straight into his dark brown eyes. You swear you might have seen them sparkle. “I’m going to ruin you from one end of my office to the other. One, I’m going to eat you out while you sit on that plush leather couch. Secondly, I’m going to bend you over my desk as I fuck you from behind.” You feel so weak, letting him say, and do whatever he wants. If your panties couldn’t get any wetter, they were saturated at this point.

You wrap your arms around Chan’s neck, pushing your body up against his toned torso. You devour his lips, he shoves his tongue into your mouth. You moan into his mouth, as his hand starts brushing up your inner thigh. He feels the wet patch that resides on your panties. “Miss Y/L/N, you naughty secretary. You are so wet, I knew I had some kind of effect on you.” He yanks your panties to the side, while his fingers glide through your slick folds, rubbing your juices all over. Chan sinks a finger into your tight warm channel. He leans into your ear, which sends another shiver down your spine when he opens his mouth to speak.

“Spread your legs a little for me babygirl, you’re so tense, relax.” You oblige, opening them as wide as your skirt will allow. He dips another finger into your dripping pussy. Chan scissors your walls, curling his fingers as they graze your sweet spot at the right angle. Your hips start to buck as his pace picks up. You feel like you are going to combust and spill all over his fingers. He must know you are close because he quickly pulls his fingers out, you feel empty and you are so pissed. You were so close just for it to be taken away from you.

“There will be no cumming yet babygirl. Do me a favor and strip out of your clothes for me.” Chan licks your juices off his fingers, you swear that you’ve never been so turned on in your entire life just by watching a man clean his fingers of your arousal. “NOW, babygirl.” Chan startles you out of your daze. You unbutton your blouse, one button at a time. Chan rubs his clothed cock, he loves watching your hands move down to each button. Finally ridding yourself of the blouse, while letting it slide down your shoulders and onto the floor below.

You reach to your side, unzipping the skirt and letting it fall. Chan swallows hard, you are a beautiful sight. He’s always dreamed of having you in his office like this, wondering what color panties and bra you wore. “Sit on the couch for me y/n, I want to taste you.” You sway your ass as you walk over to the couch. Giving Chan a nice view of your ass. You can’t help but smile at the groans and the click of his tongue he makes as you walk.

You take a seat on the cold leather couch. Chan takes off his suit jacket, throwing it over his shoulder and onto the floor. He rolls his sleeves up, exposing his milky white skin and the array of vascular goodness that trails up his arms. You want him to fuck you just like this. He looks so damn hot right now and shit he’s coming your way. He kneels down in front of you. Chan looks up at you while his tongue swipes across his top lip.

He hooks his fingers onto the thin material of your panties, sliding them off your body in one swift tug. He takes his hands and places them on your thighs, spreading your legs wide open. You thank the heavens you groomed yourself nicely down there. Because god only knows you didn’t think you’d be in your bosses executive office with your legs spread while he was on his knees and ready to eat you out.

“Fuck, you are so beautiful y/n.” He grazes his teeth along your inner thigh, leaving red bite marks on your sensitive flesh with each nibble. You can’t help but whimper out loud, muttering some curse words in your head. Chan finally reaches your core, you can feel his hot breath against your hypersensitive clit. You rest your head against the back of the couch. He’s just too much, you are quickly reminded of what Chan said about keeping your eyes on him at all times.

“That’s it babygirl, eyes on me. Watch me eat this dripping wet peach.” He licks a long strip up your pussy, repeating the tortuous motion over and over. He sinks two fingers deep inside you. His bony fingers fill you up, stretching you just right. Pumping his fingers at a ridiculously fast pace, he takes your clit into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. He’s making all sorts of erotic noises, and the sensations reverberate through your ears. The overstimulation is becoming too much to bear. Your hips begin bucking off the couch as he continues this beautiful torture on your pussy.

You grip onto his dark brown hair, guiding him exactly where you want it. You feel like you are going to lose it, your high keeps building. Chan pulls his fingers out and replaces it with his tongue. Shoving his tongue as far his mouth will allow, his nose pressed against your clit. Your hands still in his hair, his hooded eyes and the moans that are drowning in your ears are enough to make you come completely undone. You legs start to shake, and your hips buck off the couch once again as you cum around Chan’s well trained tongue.

He continues eating you out as you come down from your ultimate high. You can tell Chan is smiling even while his mouth his still buried in your pussy. He squeezes your thighs as he licks one last long strip up your pussy and places a kiss on your clit. “You taste even better than I imagined.” He stands and hovers over your seated body. His bulge rubs against your thigh as you kiss his lips, tasting yourself on his lips and tongue.

You reach down and unzip his pants, pushing his slacks down around his ankles. You can’t help but palm the outline of his dick in his tight boxer briefs. Chan hisses between his clenched teeth, cursing some words under his breath. “May I?” You ask politely. His lip raises slightly exposing his canines. “You don’t need to ask permission babygirl. But I really wanted to take care of you. If you insist, the pleasure is all mine.” What kind of man would turn down having his dick sucked?

You dig your fingers into the waistband of his boxer briefs, slowly pulling them down, wanting to savor this moment. The thought of his dick being buried deep inside your throat has your mouth salivating at the visual of it all. His cock springs free, bouncing in the process of your unleashing him. It’s bigger than you thought it would be. You never found dick to be attractive, but something about Chan’s cock was. Precum is leaking from the slit, the tip a slight shade of red. You become embarrassed because you can’t help but stare at it.

“I can see what’s on your mind babygirl, you face is very readable, love.” You wrap your hand around his thickness, stroking it in your hand. You can’t help but feel savor the feeling of it twitching under your delicate touch. You lean in and wrap your soft lips around the head, slowly taking as much of him in your mouth as you can. What you can’t take, you continue to stroke with your hand. You start the rhythm of bobbing your head up and down his shaft, licking long strokes of your tongue on the underside of his cock.

Chan weaves his fingers in your hair, tugging on your strands slightly as you take him deeper. He grunts from deep within his chest and exhales out from his mouth. “You are doing so well for me, but I really want to bend you over my desk.” Chan pulls his cock out of your mouth. You stand and wipe the mess from your chin with the back of your hand.

Walking over to large executive desk, you casually splay the front of your body over the wooden desk. Suddenly his warm body leans flat against your back. Chan whispers into your ear. “Are you on the pill babygirl?” Of course he would ask that. “Yes, I’m on the pill. Now please sir, you made a promise to fuck me, so I expect to fucked.”

“Oh, no need to worry babygirl, I’m going to fuck you into next week.” Without warning he slams into you. You can’t help but cry out in pleasure, his cock stretching your sensitive walls. All you can hear are sounds of skin slapping against skin, Chan’s groans as he pounds into you at an exceedingly fast pace. He reaches down, rubbing your clit in figure eights. The overwhelming sensations are coursing through your nerve endings.

You can’t help but moan out loud, you know the whole building most likely heard you. “Fuck Chan,” you scream out. His pace picks up another notch as he’s close to his own release. You feel a sudden warm rush inside you, as Chan coats your walls white. Oddly enough you can feel his dick throbbing and twitching inside you. He leans in and peppers open mouth kisses across your shoulder blades.

Your breathing has finally returned to normal. Chan pulls out, in the process everything runs down your inner thighs. Chan walks into his office bathroom, retrieving a warm washcloth. “Babygirl, let me clean you up, and after that I want to wrap you up in my arms.”


End file.
